Les soucis de Sophie
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Ou les petites contrariétés d'une jeune mariée.
1. Chapter 1

Après avoir longuement hésité, je me suis décidée à gonfler le nombre de fic francophones sur le château de Hurle. Me voici donc avec ma maigre collaboration (en espérant que d'autres auteurs oseront eux aussi sortir de l'ombre pour partager leur talent avec nous autre fans)

Evidemment, tous les personnages appartiennent à DWJ (mais je négocie dur pour avoir leur garde à sa mort).

L'histoire se déroule à la suite du livre et vous devriez retrouver à peu près toute la joyeuse bande de drilles totalement frapadingues. Mais je vous préviens, le récit est focalisé sur les soucis très féminins de Sophie XD. Vous allez comprendre.

Bon, et maintenant…la fic:

Sophie se sentait_ égarée_. Dernièrement, les évènements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse fulgurante, et c'était à peine si elle parvenait à prendre leur mesure. Il lui semblait que les derniers mois n'étaient qu'un amas sauvage de disputes entre Fanny et Hurle, Lettie et Hurle, Calcifer et Lettie, Lettie et Fanny, Martha et Hurle, Hurle et Calcifer et pour finir Hurle et le prince Justin qui se mêlait un peu trop des affaires d'autrui. Il était clairement apparu qu'une jeune demoiselle de dix-huit ans ne pouvait pas partager le foyer d'un tristement célèbre coureur de jupons. Fanny l'avait exprimé avec une netteté un peu crue, qui avait fait monter le rouge aux joues de Sophie. C'est pourquoi, sans prendre la peine de lui demander son avis, Hurle lui avait-il passé la bague au doigt, et officiellement épousé Sophie Chapelier dans un secret relatif. Dès lors que le mariage fut statufié, Fanny s'en était allée harceler d'autres jeunes filles innocentes, notamment Lettie qui était visiblement contrariée qu'on vienne bousculer son idylle avec le magicien Suliman.

Sophie était donc la bienheureuse femme du magicien Hurle. Du moins, en théorie.

La jeune fille se remit à repriser sa robe (qui avait passé entre les crocs du bouledogue royal), habitée de sombres pensées. Le premier problème qui s'était posé après son mariage avait été de convaincre Hurle qu'elle ne partagerait jamais sa chambre, vu l'état désastreux dans lequel ladite chambre se trouvait. Après des négociations houleuses, Hurle avait abdiqué et laissée nettoyer de fond en comble. Sophie ne pouvait tout de même pas continuer à coucher sous l'escalier.

Mais enfin, ce n'était pas un lit commun qui faisait un heureux ménage. En réalité, ses relations avec Hurle n'avaient pas énormément évolué. Bien que ses connaissances fussent limitées à l'étude des récits qui circulaient parmi la gente féminine, Sophie sentait confusément qu'il manquait quelque chose…elle pouvait compter sur ses doigts les moments intimes passés avec son époux, et leurs caresses étaient restées tout ce qu'il pouvait exister de pur et chaste. Et cela, pour une jeune mariée, était quelque peu irritant.

Sophie lâcha un cri de douleur. Dans son agitation, elle s'était piquée le doigt. La jeune fille quitta son travail de couture pour marcher de long en large devant l'âtre de la cheminée. Hurle était très occupé ces derniers temps. Un peu trop à son goût. Le roi pouvait bien se reposer sur l'autre magicien royal après tout. Mais le prince Justin était un peu trop empressé à éloigner Hurle de son foyer.

Sophie se sentait horriblement désoeuvrée. Hurle avait insisté pour qu'elle laisse Michael s'occuper de la boutique aujourd'hui et promit « une petite surprise pour son adorable fouineuse ». Sophie entreprit de rouer de coups de pieds la chemise que Hurle avait laissé traîner par terre.

« Sophie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » grésilla la voix de Calcifer.

La jeune fille interrompit son activité à vertu apaisante.

« Je m'occupe. » répondit-elle hargneusement.

« C'est Hurle qui te met dans des états pareils ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton compréhensif.

Sophie ne répondit pas et fixa le sol d'un air borné.

« Tu sais, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'as prit de te marier avec cet imbécile irresponsable. » crépita le démon d'une voix docte.

Sophie tira un fauteuil face à l'âtre de la cheminée pour discuter à son aise.

« Calcifer, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. » avoua-t-elle piteusement. « Hurle se comporte avec moi comme avec…une enfant. Il m'embrasse sur le front avant de partir au palais, et le soir venu, c'est à peine s'il prend le temps de me serrer dans ses bras avant de dormir comme une souche. »

« Tu veux dire que vous..vous…vous n'avez pas encore consommé votre mariage ? »

Sophie rougit violemment. Calcifer s'emmura dans un silence songeur, ce qui lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. En réalité, elle était absolument _terrifiée_ à l'idée de passer à l'acte. Cette angoisse tirait sa source des histoires peu ragoûtantes que lui racontait sa cousine Gloria lorsqu'elle était jeune, et ses propres observations du monde animal. Mais elle aurait bien aimé que Hurle témoigne de son affection de manière plus explicite. Quelque chose la frappa alors.

« Calcifer, Hurle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait…depuis les deux mois que nous sommes ensemble, il ne m'a rien dit de tel ! »

Sophie sentait que ce n'était pas tout à fait normal pour un homme marié. Apparemment, Calcifer n'était pas très impressionné.

« Je sais. Sophie, ce n'est pas à moi de régler tes problèmes conjugaux. Tu dois en parler avec Hurle, ou vous n'arriverez à rien. »

Sophie dû convenir qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle occupa le reste de la matinée à préparer le déjeuner et à réfléchir au meilleur moyen d'aborder cet aspect épineux du mariage avec son conjoint, sans qu'il ne cherche à s'enfuir de quelque manière que ce soit.

Aux alentours de midi, la porte d'entrée laissa passer la silhouette de Hurle. Il se dirigea vers Sophie, qui fut aussitôt enveloppée dans sa fragrance de lilas.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser aussi fugace qu'une brise d'été sur les lèvres de Sophie.

Elle hésita à lui balancer au visage tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, mais elle se contenta de répondre par un « Bien, merci. » très neutre. Hurle haussa un sourcil perplexe face à l'air peu convaincu de la jeune fille. Il l'attira à lui et plongea un regard interrogateur dans ses yeux. Sophie sentit son cœur prendre ses jambes à son cou et son estomac effectuer une chute libre pour les abîmes de la béatitude. Bien. Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'effet que lui faisait Hurle.

Hurle glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de Sophie avant de l'embrasser avec douceur. Ce baiser eut pour effet de bourrer le crâne de la jeune fille de coton et de sucre rose. Lorsqu'elle quitta ses bras, elle titubait un peu et avait totalement oublié ce qu'elle s'était promit de lui dire. Le magicien prit place à table et se servit copieusement, sous le regard perdu de Sophie.

« Le prince Justin est _fou_. » affirma-t-il abruptement. « Il m'a demandé de construire une tour de cristal et d'or dans le Désert. J'ai dû lui rappeler courtoisement qu'au vu des moyens dont je dispose, cela me prendrait au bas mot la moitié de mon existence, mais il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde. Au contraire, il semblait content… »

Sophie écoutait Hurle se plaindre stoïquement. Plus exactement, elle était trop occupée à clamer les battements de son cœur pour prêter plus qu'une oreille distraite à son charabia. Décidément, pensa-t-elle, il a vraiment des yeux étonnants. Soutenant sa tête d'une main, elle se mit à détailler son physique méthodiquement.

« Sophie ? » finit par dire Hurle d'un voix plaintive. « J'ai l'impression que tu n'écoute rien de ce que je raconte. »

Sophie s'obligea à quitter des yeux le torse de son époux pour les lever vers son visage. Malgré son intonation larmoyante, il avait l'air amusé.

« Si, je t'écoute. » lui assura-t-elle sans rougir.

« Sophie, tu es ma femme, mais tu ne te soucie même pas de mon bien-être ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras au ciel, théâtral au possible.

« N'importe quoi ! » s'indigna Sophie.

« Et moi qui pensait prendre une semaine de congé afin que nous nous consacrions à notre couple… »lâcha Hurle, désinvolte.

« C'est vrai ? » bondit Sophie.

Elle apprécia moyennement sa voix un peu trop implorante. Hurle, en revanche, se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Au moins tu as l'air d'apprécier. » dit-il avec satisfaction.

Sophie ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, et se jeta au cou de Hurle. Il eut heureusement le temps de s'agripper à la table avant qu'elle ne les précipite tous les deux à terre. Sophie s'assit sur les genoux du magicien et entreprit de lui communiquer son allégresse par un baiser très explicatif. Mais au bout d'un moment, alors que ses caresses se faisaient plus audacieuses, Sophie sentit son époux la repousser. Il mit tendrement fin à leur étreinte et lui tapota la joue.

« Je dois d'abord faire ma demande au roi. J'essayerai d'être persuasif. »

Il avala une dernière bouchée avant de se diriger vers la sortie, et planter là son épouse pleine d'espérances pour la semaine à venir.


	2. Chat pitre deux

Et voici un deuxième chapitre pour cette misérable fic sur les états d'âme de notre Sophie préférée. Je préfère vous prévenir, il ne s'agit plus d'un conte pour enfant (nooon non), alors rate M pour plus de sécurité XD.

Aussitôt Hurle parti, Sophie se planta face à la cheminée et fit l'offrande de trois tranches de gigot à Calcifer. Le démon les dévora promptement avant de darder un regard suspicieux sur elle.

« À quoi dois-je cette générosité subite ? ».

« À ma bonne humeur. » mentit Sophie.

« Ça ne prend pas avec moi. Allez, dis moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse. » flamboya le démon.

Sophie se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil en bord de cheminée.

« Calcifer, tu es un garçon, non ? »

Les yeux du démon s'embrasèrent d'horreur.

« Je sais ce que tu vas me demander ! Je suis un démon, pas un humain, alors je ne sais rien de vos modes de reproduction ! »

Sur ce, il détala sans demander son reste par le conduit de cheminée. Sophie soupira. Elle regrettait un peu la nouvelle mobilité de Calcifer ; elle ne pouvait plus le martyriser avec la même impunité qu'auparavant. Résignée à chercher une autre source d'information, elle monta enfiler une robe convenable, puis orienta le repère de la porte sur les Hauts des méandres.

Grâce aux bottes de sept lieues, elle ne mit pas plus de trente secondes pour atteindre la maison de Mme Bonafé. Elle réussit notamment l'exploit de ne pas atterrir dans une bouse de vache fraîche, ce qui était en soit un évènement historique. Ce fut Mme Bonafé qui vint lui ouvrir.

« Sophie, ma chère enfant ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » s'exclama la charmante vieille femme.

Sophie se tortilla un peu avant d'avouer : « J'ai besoin de vos conseils en matière de … relations conjugales. »

Mme Bonafé eut un petit sourire entendu.

« Entre ma chérie. »

Sophie s'engouffra dans la maisonnette agréablement meublée et fleurie, un peu honteuse. Mais la semaine s'annonçait comme l'occasion qu'elle avait tant attendue pour basculer dans l'âge adulte. Hurle était un homme expérimenté, et elle était terrorisée à l'idée qu'il ait pitié d'elle en constatant l'étendue de son ignorance. Mme Bonafé lui proposa un siège, puis un thé au miel qu'elle accepta pour éviter le harcèlement de l'hôtesse fidèle à son devoir.

« Alors Sophie, je t'écoute » dit la vieille magicienne en remuant son propre thé d'un air précieux.

Les yeux fixés sur le bout de ses chaussures, Sophie murmura qu'elle aimerait bien savoir comment se passerait sa première nuit avec Hurle.

Mme Bonafé ouvrit des yeux étonnés en constatant que la nuit de noce s'était limitée à quelques baisers enamourés. Elle posa une main maternelle sur celle tremblante de Sophie et lui dit d'un ton solennel :

« Eh bien, tout commence généralement de manière très classique. Quelques papouilles, deux ou trois mots doux, avant que l'homme ne se fraye un chemin vers les jardins secrets de sa dulcinée. » (Sophie frémit d'effroi). « Mais ce que peu de femme savent, c'est que l'ingrédient indispensable pour faire de cette soirée un souvenir impérissable, c'est….le miel. »

« Le miel ? » fit Sophie d'un air incrédule.

« Oui, il suffit d'en recouvrir le …. »

Sophie s'étouffa avec son thé et se mit à tousser à s'en arracher les poumons, si bien que la fin de la phrase fut noyée dans ses suffocations d'agonie.

« …afin de permettre une meilleure pénétr… »

Sophie toussa de plus belle.

« Evidemment, ça peut être un peu poisseux, mais cela permet également d'ajouter la dégustation à l'acte.»

Sophie haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« La dégustation ? Mais ça voudrait dire qu'il faudrait lécher le… » Ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur.

« C'est bien ! Tu apprends vite ! » s'exclama Mme Bonafé avec enthousiasme.

Sophie commença à regretter d'être venue voir la vieille sorcière. Il lui semblait que les pratiques qu'elle lui proposait étaient un peu excentriques. Mais après tout, elle n'était elle-même pas suffisamment experte dans ce domaine pour pouvoir en juger. C'est pourquoi elle accepta sans rechigner le monumental bocal de miel dont lui fit cadeau Mme Bonafé, avec un petit sourire de connivence.

En fin d'après midi, Sophie était de retour au château, son pot de miel dans les bras. Calcifer, qui avait repris place dans la cheminée, ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle passa devant lui, bien que ses crépitements fussent éloquents. Sophie rangea précieusement le cadeau de Mme Bonafé dans un placard, derrière les yeux de grenouilles et les scalps de corbeaux.

Hurle rentra tard ce soit là. Il se traîna misérablement jusqu'à la cheminée, sans apercevoir Sophie qui patientait dans l'ombre. Elle lui trouva l'air triste et fatigué. Hurle étendit ses longues jambes sur un tabouret et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux mi-clos, comme pour se débarrasser des maux qui le tourmentaient. Sophie se glissa sans bruit jusqu'à lui, et caressa la chevelure blonde qui se déversait comme un flot impétueux sur le dossier du fauteuil.

« Sophie ? »murmura-t-il en ouvrant un œil. « Tu ne dors pas encore? »

« Je t'attendais. »souffla-t-elle en caressant sa joue. « Alors, tu as pu obtenir ton congé ? »

Un petit sourire détendit le visage de Hurle.

« Oui. J'ai insisté sur le fait que tu viendrais harceler le roi jours et nuits s'il ne cédait pas. »

Sophie eut une moue indignée qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire du magicien. Il se releva et prit Sophie par la main.

« Allons-nous coucher. »

« Tu ne travaille pas demain, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sophie avec espoir.

« Hélas, si. Le congé ne débutera que lundi. »soupira Hurle.

« Encore deux jours ! » gémit Sophie d'un air si désespéré que Hurle éclata de rire.

« Allons mon cœur, pourquoi es-tu si pressée ? » chuchota-t-il en passant un bras autour de son épaule.

« Je ne suis pas pressée ! » rétorqua Sophie en réprimant un frisson lorsque son époux la serra contre lui.

Le magicien la guida jusqu'à leur chambre et lui ouvrit la porte. Elle se dirigea vers la penderie, dans l'intention de prendre une chemise de nuit, mais Hurle l'attrapa aux hanches avant de l'entraîner dans le lit. Sophie poussa un petit cri de surprise devant cette audace imprévue, et bougonna qu'elle devait se mettre en pyjama.

« Pas besoin de chemise de nuit » contredit son époux en la maintenant sur le matelas en dépit de ses protestations.

Hurle la surplombait. Il l'embrassa fiévreusement, ses doigts courant le long de son dos pour défaire les liens qui maintenaient sa robe en place. Sophie passa ses bras autour de son cou, et le laissa dévorer sa gorge de baisers, à mesure qu'une vague de chaleur se déversait dans son corps. Elle eut une pensée pour le pot de miel resté dans la cuisine, mais il serait malvenu d'interrompre son mari dans sa lancée. Hurle fit glisser son corsage avec une lenteur calculée, tout en déposant des baisers sur la peau qui se dévoilait peu à peu. Sophie entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son époux, et glissa ses doigts contre son torse, avec un ravissement mêlé de crainte. Mais elle se crispa brutalement en sentant quelque chose de petit et velu dans son cou. Elle poussa un petit cri en réalisant qu'une de ces fichues araignée que Hurle vénérait était en train de se balader sur elle.

Elle repoussa Hurle et se mit à sautiller dans toute la chambre, à moitié nue, en tentant de faire tomber l'arachnide importune. Hurle la contempla avec incrédulité.

« Mais enfin mon cœur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me débarrasse d'une de tes ABOMINABLE araignées ! »grogna Sophie en balançant une pichenette à l'intruse.

L'expression de Hurle semblait balancer entre amusement et reproche.

« Cette malheureuse araignée ne t'aurait fait aucun mal ».

Sophie ne daigna pas répondre et fila sous la couette, mécontente.

« Hurle, j'ai l'impression que tu aimes ces araignées plus que moi. En fait, je ne suis même pas sure que tu m'aimes réellement. »

Le magicien, qui jusqu'alors la dévisageait avec un petit sourire, se figea.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

Sophie eut l'impression de l'avoir blessé. Mais Hurle ne se froissait pas pour si peu, du moins elle en doutait. Aussi leva-t-elle un regard de défi qu'elle planta solidement dans les prunelles vert d'eau de son époux.

« Parfaitement. Est-ce que tu réalise que depuis tout ce temps, pas une fois tu ne m'as dit que tu m'aimais ?»

Sophie sentit la main de Hurle se crisper sur son poignet. Un long moment passa, les deux époux se dévisageant intensément. La voix dure, Hurle finit par lâcher :

« Et toi ? »

« Comment ça moi ? » interrogea Sophie, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cette question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes, toi ? »

Sophie était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il osait douter d'elle !

« Mais évidemment que je t'aime ! Tu es vraiment stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? Tu crois que je serai dans ce lit infesté par des araignées mutantes, dans cette chambre encombrée d'amulettes et de grimoires, dans ce château qui se balade à sa guise grâce à un démon psychorigide, si je ne t'aimais pas ? ».

Hurle se glissa à ses côtés.

« Eh bien vois-tu chère Sophie, il en est exactement de même pour moi. Crois-tu que je te tolèrerai dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, dans ce château, si je ne t'aimais pas ? »

Hurle se mit à jouer avec les boucles de sa femme, tout en poursuivant sa litanie :

« Tu es détestable Sophie. Abominable, insensible, égoïste… »

« Incroyable ! C'est exactement ce que j'allais te dire ! » s'enthousiasma Sophie.

« Mais le pire de tout, c'est que tu es une voleuse… »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? » se récria l'offensée. « D'abord, pour le costume turquoise, c'est Calcifer qui m'avait donné l'autorisation, et puis…. »

Voyant que Hurle se mettait à s'esclaffer, Sophie s'interrompit brutalement.

« Allons mon amour, dis moi pourquoi tu as pris possession mon cœur. »

Les yeux de Sophie s'écarquillèrent de surprise, puis de plaisir. Hurle était décidément incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments par un « je t'aime » clair et concis. Mais elle s'en contenterait.

« Ton cœur est tellement grand…je me suis dit qu'il y aurait bien une petite place pour moi. » répondit-elle, amusée.

« Tu n'était pas obligée prendre _toute_ la place ! »geignit Hurle. « Tu n'as rien laissé pour les autres ! »

« Je suis égoïste, tu l'as dit toi-même » rétorqua Sophie.

Il éclata de rire, puis Sophie décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle entoura le cou de Hurle de ses bras pour l'embrasser, mais lorsqu'elle laissa ses mains dériver vers le bas de son dos, il la repoussa gentiment.

« Non Sophie. »murmura-t-il.

« Mais pourquoi ? »s'insurgea l'épouse frustrée.

Un sourire provocateur éclaira le visage de Hurle.

« Tu verras, ma chérie, tu verras. »

…………………………………………………..

Et voilà pour cette fois ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier, et vous comprendrez pourquoi Hurle repousse à chaque fois leur..union XD .

J'ai déjà une idée pour une autre fic, toujours sur notre couple préféré. (Soso et Hurlinouchet évidemment), c'est pourquoi je préfère faire des « Soucis de Sophie » un fic courte, pour ne pas m'éterniser dans une histoire sans fin.

Enfin bref, balancez vos reviews pour encourager l'auteuse . Si j'en ai assez, je ferais peut-être même une traduction des fics anglophones que j'ai aimées (si vous voulez les lire dans leur langue originale, regardez dans mes favoris). Ouai, c'est du chantage, mais comme on dit, la faim (j'ai faim de comms !) justifie les moyens.


End file.
